Chapter 50
す |romaji = Bukkorosu |volume= 6 |cover =Izuku Midoriya Gran Torino |pages = 18 |date =July 13, 2015 |issue= 33, 2015 |arc= Vs. Hero Killer |new character= |previous = Chapter 49 Chapter 49.5 |next= Chapter 51 |anime episode = Episode 28}} す|Bukkorosu}} is the fiftieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary It is the third day of workplace training. It is 5:00 PM and Izuku is on the floor injured due to his training, having been training since the first day. Gran Torino decides to end Izuku's training in One For All for now, not wanting Izuku to become stale due to fighting him all the time. Izuku protests but Gran Torino denies Izuku's request to continue training in One For All. Gran Torino declares that they will move on to phase two which is workplace experience. Izuku cleans himself up and puts on his Hero costume. Izuku and Gran Torino leave the apartment. Gran Torino tells Izuku that fighting him all the time will make him stale and now wants Izuku to experience fighting in all types and kinds of situations. Gran Torino tells Izuku that they will be going on an excursion and calls for a taxi. In the taxi, Gran Torino explains that highly populated areas are where crime is rife, causing Izuku to ask if they will be taking a train to Shinjuku to which Gran Torino says they will. Izuku realizes that they will be passing Hosu along they way and begins thinking about Tenya, worried about him and decides to contact him later. The taxi takes Izuku and Gran Torino to the train station where they board a train that will take them to Shinjuku. In Hosu, Tenya is out patrolling again with Manual. He asks Tenya if he is chasing after the Hero Killer Stain, thinking that would be the only reason Tenya came to the Hosu Hero Office. Manual tells Tenya not to act out on a personal grudge. He apologizes for his question to which Tenya replies that he appreciates his warning. However, Tenya ponders that if he doesn't get revenge, what should he do with his rage and emotions, clenching his hand into a fist in anger. Kurogiri warps himself, Stain and Tomura to Hosu. Tomura notes that Hosu is quite prosperous while Stain says his goal is to reform Hosu by sacrificing the "fake" Pro Heroes that work there. Stain states his belief; that the title of Hero should only be bestowed onto people who achieve great undertakings, saying that there are too many "fake" Heroes that only work for money. Stain leaves to finish his business, saying that he will keep appearing until society realizes its error and jumps off the building. After Stain leaves, Tomura complains about Stain's constant preaching, to which Kurogiri tells Tomura that he shouldn't mock Stain for his preaching, stating to Tomura that Stain's villainous methods have produced great results which intrigues Tomura. Tomura concludes that he and Stain will never get along which irritates him. Wanting to relieve his anger through destruction, Tomura orders Kurogiri to release the Nomus. Kurogiri warps three Nomu to their location and Tomura orders the Nomu to attack Hosu. The train that Izuku and Gran Torino are on passes Hosu. On the train, Izuku tells Gran Torino that they will arrive at night, to which Gran Torino replies that they will, explaining that many villains appear at night and thus they will be able to get experience more easily. Izuku takes out his smartphone and sees that Tenya has read his message but did not reply. Suddenly, the train experiences an emergency stop and a Pro Hero comes crashing into the train, much to Izuku's and Gran Torino's shock. Immediately afterwards, a creature that looks similar to Nomu appears. Izuku tries to take action, but Gran Torino orders Izuku to stay put. Gran Torino jumps from his seat and slams himself into the Nomu-like creature, smashing the Nomu-like creature and himself out of the train and into the air above Hosu. Izuku tries to check on Gran Torino's safety but sees that Hosu is ablaze, shocked at what is transpiring and starts worrying for Tenya's safety. Stain is in an alley, overhearing the chaos in Hosu and realizes that Tomura has made his move. Stain decides to leave Tomura to his own mechanisms while he finishes his business, preparing to kill a Pro Hero with his katana. However, Stain feels the presence of someone approaching him from behind and uses his katana to slash at the person, knocking the person down to the ground as well as knocking off the person's helmet and glasses (which is revealed to be Tenya). Stain sees that the person who tried to attack him is a child, telling the child to leave. Tenya gets up, telling Stain that he has been searching for him and looks at the Hero Killer with vengeful eyes. Stain points his katana at Tenya and says that he has avenging eyes, warning Tenya to not meddle with him and that if the situation demands it children will also be targets. Stain prepares to go and finish his job of killing the Pro Hero. Seething with rage, the angered Tenya yells to Stain that he is the brother of a Pro Hero he cut down and he has come to stop Stain in his stead. Tenya tells Stain to never forget his Hero name; Ingenium, which is the name of the Hero that will take him down. Seeing that Tenya is serious about being a Hero, Stain tells Tenya to prepare for death. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 50